crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Mash-Up (DC: DCUAOM Multiverse)
=Justice League: Gods and Monsters= SuperMan (Hernan Guerra) Prime-base: Lor-Zod/Christopher Kent Added-traits: SuperMan (Kal-El/Clark Kent) While this version of SuperMan is primarily a form of Chris Kent, he has numerous traits about biography and personal history that fall in line with Kal-El. Both are the son of Lara Lor-Van who were sent to Terra on a rocket build by Jor-El shortly before the destruction of Krypton. Both were raised on the planet Terra in the United-States of America by a couple of farmers. Like the usual Kal-El, Guerra is the leader of his universe's Justice League and is allied with BatMan and Wonder-Woman. Notable relationship commonalities: *Adoptive parents: Like Clark, Hernan was raised by a couple of farmers. Clark by Ma and Pa Kent in the state of Kentucky and Hernan by a couple of Mexican illegal-immigrants who crossed the border into the USA. *BatMan and Wonder-Woman: Like Clark, Hernan's primary allies are BatMan and Wonder-Woman. Like common versions of Clark and Bruce, Hernan and Bruce are best friends and staunch allies. Like several versions of Clark and Diana, there is notable romantic tension between Hernan and Bekka. *Lex Luthor: Similar to Clark, Hernan has a relatively adversarial relationship with Lex. A difference is that Lex isn't a xenophobic megalomaniac and simply seeks to have restraints on SuperMan's apparently unstoppable power. *Lois Lane: *Brainiac: BatMan (Kirk Langstrom) Prime-base: Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) Added-traits: BatMan (Bruce Wayne) Notable relationship commonalities: *SuperMan and Wonder-Woman: Like Bruce, Kirk's primary allies are SuperMan and Wonder-Woman. Like common versions of Clark and Bruce, Kirk and Hernan are best friends and staunch allies. *Monster-clown supervillain: Both BatMen have had notable conflicts with a psychotic supervillain dressed as a clown. For Bruce, this role is usually occupied by the ultra-insane Joker; for Kirk, he battled and killed a far more murderous version of Harley Quinn after she was responsible for a rash of kidnappings and murders. *Victor Fries: Like Bruce, Kirk has had notable involvement with Victor Fries. For Bruce, Fries is the ice-powered supervillain known as Mr. Freeze; for Kirk, Fries was a scientist whose murder BatMan investigated at the behest of his friend and fellow scientist, Will Magnus. *Pamela Isley: Both versions of BatMan have had involvement with Pamela Isley in their lives. For Bruce, Isley is usually the plant-obsessed supervillain Poison Ivy; for Kirk, Isley was a fellow scientist and botanist who attended college at the same time as the group of future high-grade scientists called "Luthor's Boys" and notably brought a home-grown strain of marijuana to the party on the night of their graduation. Wonder-Woman (Bekka) Prime-base: Bekka Added-traits: Wonder-Woman (Diana Themyscira) Notable relationship commonalities: *SuperMan and BatMan: Like Diana, Bekka's primary allies are SuperMan and BatMan. Like several versions of Clark and Diana, there is notable romantic tension between Hernan and Bekka. *Orion: Like the Prime Earth version of Diana, Bekka is a Wonder-Woman with a romantic involvement with Darkseid's son, Orion. Orion is also Bekka's husband in most universes where they are present in the DC Multiverse. *Steve Trevor: Like most versions of Diana, Bekka has a notable relationship with Steve Trevor, both professional and romantic. Like Diana, Bekka has been both Steve's lover and a confidant, as well as an ally in the areas where his government work and her superhero work overlap. *Grandfather: Like Diana, one of the principle conflicts of Bekka's life lies with her own grandfather. For Diana, Ares is one of her longest lasting and most notable enemies; for Bekka, HighFather earned a special enmity from her due to his murder of her husband, Orion. *Giganta: Like Diana, Giganta has been a notable enemy for Bekka. To Diana, Giganta is a woman with size-changing power; to Bekka, Giganta is a giant robot created by Kobra. Lex Luthor Prime-base: Alexander "Lex" Luthor This version of Alexander Luthor has traits that are more in line with less common versions of Lex that serve as a moderating influence to a more extreme SuperMan. Like normal, Lex is a hyper-intelligent scientist working to make the world a better place. Unlike most versions, this Lex doesn't have the megalomania or xenophobia that are typical of counterparts of Luthor, instead he simply seeks to provide a moderating influence to the unbound power of SuperMan. Added-traits: Metron Over time, this version of Lex took on a number of traits that fits with those of the New God, Metron. They are both hyper-intelligent scientists with on an endless quest for knowledge. They are both fairly apathetic to the world and conflicts around them as long as it doesn't affect them, and have worked on mapping the cosmos and studying the wondrous phenomena within. A super-advanced chair capable of flight, teleportation, and an array of other technological capabilities serve as their main method of conveyance. Metal-Man fused-robot Prime-base: Amazo Will Magnus's Metal-Men robots fused together to battle SuperMan and took on a notable resemble to Amazo, one of the most powerful enemies the Justice League has ever faced. This robot is possesses the powers of the Justice League, was created by an evil scientist, and is one of the most powerful threats the group has ever faced. His metallic body, power-set, and shapeshifting capabilities make him notably similar to the Amazo of the DCAU. Added-traits: Alloy Metal-Men The merged-form of Magnus's Metal-Men also has main traits from the combined-form of his more normal versions of the Metal-Men. Alloy is the result of the six Metal-Men fusing together, gaining the combined powers of his constituent parts; this robot possesses the combined abilities of the three Metal-Men that compose his form. HighFather (Izaya) Prime-base: HighFather (Izaya) This version of HighFather has most of the personal traits and history of most known versions of Izaya, but he is particularly close to his Prime Earth counterpart. Like the Prime Earth HighFather, this Izaya is a more treacherous and extreme person, betraying and massacring the denizens of Apokolips after his granddaughter, Bekka, married Darkseid's son, Orion. Added-traits: Ares The relationship between Bekka and HighFather has much in common with the New Earth version of Diana Themyscira and Ares, Greek-God of War. Like Ares, HighFather is one of the most bitter enemies to his universe's Wonder-Woman, after HighFather murdered her husband, Orion, shortly after their wedding. Like Ares, this HighFather is treacherous warmonger whose schemes have caused a great enmity between him and his granddaughter. Also, most versions of Izaya and Bekka are not related, instead their relationship forms a direct parallel to the relationship between Ares and Diana. Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) Prime-base: Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) Added-traits: The Joker Category:Mash-Ups (DC concept-fusions) M1